All Together Again
by PersonalitySoup
Summary: After Asriel dejected the SOULs, they were sent back their rightful owners. All of them, humans SOULs included. With 6 newly revived humans tagging along, the monsters leave the Underground to live new lives upon the surface. And that's not even the hard part. These six humans have a lot to relearn and get used to and they're gonna have one hell of a ride doing it.
1. All Together Again

"But first, there's something I have to do."

Asriel put his hand over his chest as his eyes glinted with hope. He shut them as he began to speak again.

"Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts beating as one. They are all burning with the same desire. With everyone's power, with everyone's determination."

Frisk watched as the young goat opened his eyes, the red orbs burning with the same fierceness and determination as Frisk's had during their battle.

"It's time for monsters to finally go free."

Slowly, Asriel shut his eyes again. He held his arms out to sides and quietly rose into the air. He began to sing a tune Frisk had heard back when she had placed an umbrella over the lonely statue, but it wasn't the same quiet and melodic song. Asriel was singing out with all his heart as the SOULs circled around him. The human SOULs stayed the closest to him, swirling in a colorful rainbow amongst the gray. He smiled at Frisk before turning to the barrier. He glared at the door to his prison cell with pure determination flickering in his eyes, holding up his hand.

"I always wanted to feel the sun."

Frisk couldn't see what happened next. It was too bright and she had to shield her eyes from the light. When she could see again, the first thing she saw was Asriel lighting back down to the ground. His feet touched the ground and he smiled at Frisk.

"Frisk...I have to go now."

Asriel noticed Frisk upset look, but continued anyway, trying not to cry.

"Without the power of everyone's SOULs, I can't keep maintaining this form."

He couldn't stop them. The tears started to pour down his furry cheeks.

"In a little while, I'll turn back into a flower. I'll stop being myself. I'll stop being able to feel love again…"

Asriel wiped his eyes and turned away from Frisk, hugging himself.

"It's probably best if you just forget about me. Just go be with the people who love you."

Asriel turned away from Frisk completely, trying his hardest to not cry his eyes out. That's when Frisk marched over and turned him around, hugging him tightly. Asriel was surprised at first, but soon, he was clutching the back of Frisk's shirt and bawling into her shoulder. She patted his back and let him cry on her, not caring about the stain it would leave. Asriel chuckled for a moment, rubbing Frisk's back and nuzzling her for comfort.

"I don't want to let go…"

But he did anyway. Asriel forcefully removed his arms from around Frisk and she did the same, smiling at him again. He smiled back, taking a moment to sniffle and wipe his eyes.

"You're gonna do a great job, Frisk, no matter what you do. Everyone will be there for you, okay?"

Frisk nodded and Asriel chuckled again, turning to nothing. He took a deep breath and sighed, starting to walk away.

"Well, my time is running out."

He gave Frisk one last smile.

"Goodbye."

Frisk stopped him and shook her head, signing "It's see you later." Asriel smiled and laughed, continuing to walk towards nothing. That's when he stopped and turned around.

"Oh, and Frisk. Take care of Mom and Dad for me, okay?"

Frisk nodded and Asriel smiled, turning back and stuffing his hands into his pockets. With each step he took, one SOUL flutter out from behind him and back to whoever it came from. Another step and two SOULs flew out. The number of SOULs continued to increase until there was a swirling rainbow behind him. The white light came back and Frisk suddenly felt light-headed.

 _ **Frisk! This is all just a bad dream! Please, wake up!**_

Frisk sat up with a jolt, wiping around to see all her friends and the woman she called Mom. Toriel kneeled next to her.

"My child, are you-"

Frisk jumped up and frantically pointed to the barrier. When everyone was confused, she groaned and ran back to them, pushing Asgore from behind, trying to get him to move. The large goatman took the hint and motioned for everyone to follow. Frisk gave them all a thumbs up before taking off toward exit. She ran and ran, jumping entire stairwells to get to where she needed to be. She shoved a sack of gold into Riverperson's hands and told them to floor it to Snowdin. The boat rose out of the water and began running. When it reached the Snowdin port, Frisk jumped out of the water and rushed through the slippery streets of the town. She gave MK the quickest of hugs, practically knocking him over as her determination refused to properly stop her. MK quickly regained his balance and turned to follow behind Frisk, but she was too far gone. She had been in and out of the Snowdin shop like a bolt of blue and pink lightning and was now carrying something.

Frisk saw the giant door and she stormed through the forest at full speed. She suddenly felt her determination grow even stronger and she felt someone running beside her. She looked to her left and saw the ghost she had come to love despite all he said.

Chara was rushing along beside her, his feet not leaving footprints.

"Let's get him."

Frisk nodded and clashed into the door with all her might.

Asriel sighed as he felt himself slowly start to transform back into that little golden flower. He looked up through the hole in the mountain, feeling next to no sunlight despite the rays shining through.

"I guess this is i- WHOA-HO-HO!"

Asriel was tackled rather forcefully to the ground, the wind being knocked out of him. He suddenly felt the sensation of being squeezed and looked up to see Frisk practically squashing the life outta him. Frisk tilted her head at the face Asriel was making.

"Can't….breathe!"

Frisk gasped and quickly released him, the young boy drinking in as much air as he could. Chara tittered and wished he could lightly smack Frisk in the back to the head. Frisk signed apology after apology, but Asriel assured her it was fine. After finally getting a hold of himself, Asriel stood up and gave Frisk a confused look.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the barrier?"

Frisk pointed at Asriel with determination in her eyes.

"Me? What do you want with me?"

Chara placed his hand on Frisk's shoulder and she turned to look at him. Frisk nodded and Chara beamed, his smile not being full of malice for once as his time as a spirit. Frisk and Chara locked fingers and Chara was pulled into Frisks body alongside her. Her eyes turned red and Chara pushed Frisk's bangs out of the way.

"Azzy," Chara paused for a moment to clear Frisk's scratchy throat, "Asriel, when you turn back into a flower, you're coming with us in this flower pot."

Chara held up the pot they had set aside when they tackled Asriel. Asriel stared at it for a moment, his arms and legs deteriorating as gold started to appear around his head. He started chuckling, but that chuckled soon became full blown laughter.

"Please! Who do you think I am? Some token tulip you can set out as the table piece?"

"Asriel, I-"

"I'm not Asriel anymore! I'm Flowey!"

Asriel's form was surrounded by small tornado of golden petals. When they cleared, Flowey was there, slumping as he sat in the ground.

"Flowey the flower…"

Chara smiled and chuckled, kneeling down beside Flowey. Despite everything that had been said, Chara pulled the Worn Dagger from Frisk's pocket. The Real Knife was in her other pocket, but he didn't want to severely damage Flowey. He stuck the knife in the ground and was surprised when Flowey didn't start complaining as he began to cut in a circle around him. Flowey still didn't speak he was lifted up, dirt and all, and placed delicately into the pot. The speed run back to New Home was as silent as the one to the Ruins.

"Flowey?"

"Shut up, Char-Char."

Chara smiled widely and could even feel Frisk chuckling at the use of an old nickname. Flowey had looked up almost immediately and blushed, pretending he hadn't said anything in the first place.

When they reached New Home again, Chara was exhausted, so Frisk took her body back. They walked through the castle, not taking notice the sound of extra footsteps down the stairs. The others were happy to see them, but the warm mood dropped the moment they saw Flowey. Sans and Undyne were the first to take battle stances, summoning bones and spears. Toriel and Asgore were next, the king summoning his trident and the former queen surrounding herself with fireballs. Papyrus and Alphys were last to get ready for a just-in-case battle, with Papyrus summoning bone spears in either hand and Alphys creating waves of electricity between her hands.

"Why are you with my child?"

Frisk moved Flowey behind them and shook her head, signing for them to calm down. No one took Frisk's advice and continued to glare at the golden menace.

"Geez, you kill a few people and suddenly you're the bad guy."

Frisk glared at Flowey and quickly thought of a way to draw everyone's attention away from Flowey. She trotted over to the barrier and pointed to it, motioning for everyone to follow her out. The notion seemed to cut the tension by half and all battle weapons and magic were put away to follow Frisk outside calmly.

The moment they walked out, Sans' eyes widened a considerable amount. Stars _._ _Real_ stars _._ _Real_ big balls of gas and fire burning millions of miles away and they twinkled beautifully. Sans smiled even wider and pulled on Papyrus scarf like a little kid.

"pap, pap, pap! bro, bro, pick me up!"

"OH, ALRIGHT BROTHER. YOU'RE ACTING STRANGELY."

Papyrus picked Sans up and placed his on his shoulders. Sans began mapping out constellations and telling them to Papyrus, who listened intensely to his brother space babble. He didn't understand most of the things Sans was naming, but the stars made Sans happy so that made him happy. While Sans and Papyrus were discussing stars, Alphys and Undyne were shying away from one another. Asgore was the one to finally say something.

"Isn't it beautiful everybody?"

Everyone murmured in response. They were too wrapped in the pure beauty of what was before them.

"Hey, I think I hear the voices coming from up here."

"Yeah, it had to be!"

Everyone turned back to the entrance to the Underground. Asgore and Undyne gaped, while Toriel looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

Six children emerged from the Underground, some stumbling on their legs. They were being led by a light skinned boy wearing the Stained Apron. His shirt was cut around the stomach on either side, the cuts being stained with dried blood. The other children had similar cuts on their clothes, all these rips being coated with dried blood. Toriel suddenly ran up and embraced them all in one big hug, tears pouring from her eyes.

"My children."


	2. Waking Up Again

An older boy stirred with his coffin, feeling his heart starting to beat again. He tried to stretch within the tiny box, but he found himself too large to. He was about to try again when his concern suddenly shifted to breathing. He couldn't breathe! He scrambled to find a way out and took to pounding his fists on the top of his stone coffin.

"There's noise coming from this one!"

"Well, hurry up and open it."

The lid to his coffin slide off and he sprang up, gulping down as much air as he could. The light hurt his eyes, but he didn't care. He could breathe again.

"Wait…I can breathe again! I'm alive. I'm alive! I'm _alive!_ "

The older boy cheered and whooped, jumping out of his coffin and twirling around with complete glee. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to smile at the girl who had touched him. She smiled back with the same enthusiasm.

"We are all alive here."

"I know!"

Their conversation was derailed by more pounding coming from the end of the room. They all rushed down over to the coffin with a dark blue heart on it and pushed the lid off. A girl, slightly shorter than the girl in the purple jacket, sat up, drinking in air. When she finally realized she was alive again, she hopped up and grabbed one of the younger children by the hands, spinning them around and laughing all the while. The older boy looked around and noticed that her coffin was the last one that needed opening, since Chara wasn't absorbed inside Asriel with them. He suddenly felt a pulling on his torn shirt and he looked down to see a boy in an orange shirt, only reaching about the bottom of his ribs in height.

"I bet you're wondering how the first person got out, huh?"

The older boy nodded and kneeled to the boys height.

"It was me! I smashed my coffins lid to bits! See?"

The older boy turned around and saw that the boy in the orange shirts lid was indeed broken in two. He chuckled and ruffled the boys dreadlocks.

"Strong as ever."

The older boy decided that now was a good time to talk about how in the hell they were here. Cupping his hands around his mouth, the older boy smiled.

"SOUL meeting!"

Everyone smiled the moment the older boy said that. Though they were dead, their SOULs were still able to communicate within the glass chambers in which they were kept. They already got to know each other as well as they could. The present children all gathered in a circle on the floor and summoned their SOULs. The older boy, who's SOUL was green, held his hands out. A boy dressed like a cowboy, who's SOUL was yellow, and a girl dressed in a light blue dress, who's SOUL was cyan, took them and held their hands out to who was at their sides. Soon, the circle was complete.

The older boy sighed and cleared his throat.

"Let's see if everyone remembers their names, first of all. I'll call out your SOUL color and we'll see if you remember your name after all this time. I know that my name is Gordy, so Purple SOUL!"

The girl wearing the zipped up purple jacket smiled.

"I do believe my name is Marissa!"

"Does everyone think that to be correct?"

The other four children nodded and Marissa smiled at remembering her own name. Gordy hummed in thought for a moment.

"Okay, Cyan SOUL!"

The young girl in the light blue dress smiled.

"It was..It was Bella! Right?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and she cheered, lifting her hands up but not breaking the circle.

"Dark Blue SOUL!"

The girl in dark blue sweater nodded and her eyes traced the ground in thought.

"A-Abigail?"

Everyone confirmed this name with a smile and Abigail chuckled, trying not to cry.

"Orange SOUL!"

"Cooper! I know that for a fact!"

Everyone chuckled at the boys enthusiasm.

"And finally, Yellow SOUL!"

The boy dressed like a cowboy suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Ah-Ah don't remember. Ah don't even remember what letter it starts with!"

The boy was clearly trying not to cry. The others all were trying to think of his name as well when suddenly, Bella perked up.

"Justin! It's Justin!"

"H-How do you know?"

"Because Justin sounds like Justice, which is what a Yellow SOUL stands for! Your name is Justin!"

The boy began to smile as his eyes lit up.

"That's right! My name _is_ Justin! She's right! That's right!"

The others smiled and broke the circle to hug Justin. The hand holding wasn't required, so nothing happened. Abigail looked over to see something that made her eyes sparkle. Breaking away from the hug, she walked over to her coffin and looked behind it. She began to laugh as she picked up her old tutu and ballet shoes, slipping into them and smiling at how they still fit perfectly. Well, the tutu fit perfectly, but the shoes were a little too tight to wear.

"You guys! Look! Someone left our stuff here!"

The others searched behind their own coffins to find their old items again. Cooper slipped his hand back into his glove and tied his bandana back on to tame his dreadlocks. Justin fit his cowboy hat back on and picked up his gun, upset to find it empty. Gordy tied his apron back around his waist and spun his frying pan around in his hands. With the help of Abigail, Bellla tied her hair back up with her ribbon and swung her toy knife around. Marissa grabbed her notebook and put her glasses back on, but with how cloudy they were, she found she could see better without them on. She hung them on her jacket front and began flipping through the remains of her torn notebook.

Justin spun his gun on his finger and chuckled.

"Let's get a move on. If we're free, we should live it."

The others cheered in agreement and Gordy jumped to the front, leading the others out. They traversed up the stairs and into the throne room. Cooper, Justin, and Bella all hopped onto the throne, earning giggled form the others, until Gordy told them to come on. They continued on through the throne and room and into the room just before the barrier.

" _OH, ALRIGHT BROTHER. YOU'RE ACTING STRANGELY."_

" _Isn't it beautiful everybody?"_

Gordy held his hand out and listened as more voices rose up. He motioned for everyone to follow.

"Hey, I think I hear the voices coming from up here."

"Yeah, it had to be!"

Gordy helped the little kids up onto the outside of the barrier, noticing the monsters staring at them. One of them suddenly rushed over, enveloping them all in a hug as she tried softly.

"My children."


	3. Getting To Know You

Though it took a second, they all gasped as they remember just who the monster hugging them was.

"Toriel!"

They all hugged her back just as strongly. Frisk trotted over and stared at the other six humans. They were alive and breathing, nothing like the way they she thought they would have look in their coffins. They were all wearing the Armour and the Weapons she had left behind in the coffin room and that made her happy. Flowey squinted at each child in turn, trying to remember where he had seen them before. He was slightly happy when Toriel let them go and he could get a better look at them and suddenly it clicked, but before he could say something, Undyne marched forward. The children looked up and immediately, Gordy, Abigail, and Marissa put the younger three behind them. They gripped their Weapons as they glared at Undyne, instinctively covering the tears in their clothing. She had skewered them once, she wasn't about to do it again.

"Come on then!"

Undyne sighed and took a knee, her hand on her chest.

"I'm sorry."

Stances dropped and eyes bugged. Marissa and Abigail shook their heads, still holding their Weapons tightly.

"Like we're gonna believe that! You killed us!"

"I know I did and I don't expect you to forgive me, but I've learned more about humans than any old story could tell me. If you want to hate me forever, go ahead. If you want to strike me down, go ahead. It'll be even then."

Undyne hung her head, waiting to be struck by something, but what she saw was a white glove drop softly to the ground. Before she could look up, she felt herself being hugged. She looked down to see Cooper hugging her tightly, his head on her shoulder. She smiled softly and hugged him back. They stood up and he continued to hug her.

"Kid, you can let go now."

"I know."

Cooper suddenly gripped Undyne tighter and bent over backwards, suplexing her hard into the ground below. The five other humans whooped and cheered as Cooper straightened out and let her go.

" _Now_ it's even."

Undyne shook her head and sat up, chuckling. The other five humans walked out to the cliff, looking at the Overground with the others.

"It's good to be home."

Marissa felt someone pull on her sleeves. She turned and looked down to see Frisk, smiling brightly up at her. Marissa smiled back and awkwardly tousled her hair. Marissa glanced up above Frisk's head, looking at the skeletons a few paces away. They were looking at her as well, all three trying to place the other.

"WAIT A MOMENT! MARISSA?"

"Wait...Papyrus? Sans?!"

Frisk jumped aside as they ran toward one another. Marissa jumped up into Papyrus' arms, hugging him around the neck.

"MY, I CAN'T BELIEVE WE FORGOT YOU!"

"I missed you guys so much!"

"same kiddo."

Frisk tilted her head in confusion, catching Papyrus' attention. After placing Marissa on his shoulders, he turned to the young girl.

"YOU SEE, FRISK, MARISSA HAD STAYED WITH US FOR A LONG TIME! SHE HAD A LOVE FOR MY PUZZLES!"

"yeah, she's cool. kid loved my physics books."

Setting Flowey on the ground, Frisk began to sign.

"But you had no idea what I was when you met me. And does that mean you don't know the others?"

Papyrus chuckled shyly and blushed.

"I WILL ADMIT, IT HAD BEEN A WHILE SINCE I HAD SEEN A HUMAN AFTER MARISA LEFT. AN ENTIRE DECADE, I THINK. MY MEMORY CAN GET RATHER HAZY. AND NO, I'VE NEVER SEEN THOSE HUMANS BEFORE. BUT I MIGHT HAVE. SANS?"

Sans shrugged also, since Marissa was the only one who cared enough to stay for more than a day and make friends. Marissa tittered and placed her chin on Papyrus cool skull. The three began to catch up, but the reminiscing was cut short by Justin clearing his throat rather roughly.

"If we're done with all the mushy family stuff, we have a surface to greet!"

Everyone cheered and, with Frisk leading the way, began the trek to the nearest town.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Marissa stayed upon Papyrus' shoulders, talking to both the bone brothers and learning what they had done before and during her absence. Frisk couldn't help but feel giddy. She had no idea they would come back to life! The thought had never even crossed her mind. With Frisk lost in thought, Flowey eventually gave up trying to escape his pot, huffing air. He couldn't attack Frisk into dropping him, since he others would rip him apart without hesitation. He looked around at all the others idiots that decided to leave the godforsaken Underground.

The Green SOUL was talking to the fish lady, the Dark Blue SOUL was skipping with the Cyan SOUL, and the rest were talking to m-Toriel. Her name was Toriel. Just. Toriel. Flowey shook his head and huffed again, turning to Frisk.

"Frisk."

No answer. She really was lost in her own world.

"Frisk!"

The child jolted and looked down at him.

"I wanna talk to Chara."

Frisk nodded and held her hand out to her side, her fingers looking as if she was holding hands. After a moment, her eyes gleamed red and she tossed her head, moving the bangs out of the way.

"Asr-"

Chara looked at the look on Flowey's face and chuckled nervously.

"Flowey," he dragged the name out, as if trying to get used to it, "I mean. I truly missed you."

Chara hugged the pot lightly and Flowey growled, but it didn't sound as offensive as he wanted. Chara pulled back and struck up a conversation, starting with how he became a flower in the first place.

Cooper and Justin walked along with Toriel, holding either of her hands.

"So, Madame Toriel, Ah'm mighty sorry fer pointin' mah gun at ya when we first met. Ah was on the offensive."

"It's completely fine, my child. I understand."

Cooper skipped alongside her, looking back at Asgore and Alphys. He released Toriel's hand and began skipping backwards, facing them both. With his orange SOUL thumping in his chest, Cooper bravely asked a simple question towards Alphys.

"Can I wear your glasses?"

Alphys jumped and moved behind Asgore in knee jerk fear. Cooper tilted his head, looking behind Asgore at Alphys.

"Oh, did I scare you?"

"A-A little."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

Alphys slowly walked out from behind Asgore, looking at Cooper. He didn't look like he would hurt her. Alphys carefully walked forward and handed Cooper her glasses. He giggled and put them on happily, clearing his throat.

"Well, Bella, I'm afraid that these results just won't do."

Marissa turned around, hearing a crude imitation of herself. She sneered all the way back at Cooper and pulled her out her notebook. She pointed it directly at him and slammed it shut, causing the boy to yelp as his body was forcefully constricted. He glared at Marissa, who opens her book again therefore releasing him of the Purple's SOUL magic.

Alphys chuckled herself and took her glasses back. Cooper found his hand being taken by another and looked to see two began skipping together.

"So, what're your names again?"

"A-Alphys."

"Asgore, now former king of the Underground."

Bella and Cooper both smiled and stayed back, talking to the two. With no one to dance with, Abigail moved next to Gordy and Undyne. She caught wind of the conversation.

"So, instead of turning the stove up to a million, keep it to a low bubbling shimmer. And I've never heard of smashing ingredients in such a way."

"Then what's the pan for if not hitting stuff? I mean you held a hell of a fight against me."

"Oh! It's my very first one from when I was little."

Gordy gave the pan a spin and chuckled, the happy noise becoming a cough as Undyne whapped him pridefully on the back. He wheezed, but smiled. Abigail giggled herself and the three began to talk about attack patterns.

Frisk, having willingly taken the form of a spirit, floated above everyone and watched everything take place.

 _This might just go well._

Frisk turned and looked back the way they had come, watching with wonder as more monsters marched into the rising sun. Mettaton lead most of the crowd after their little entourage, talking to Burgerpants. The cat monster smiled a small smile at Mettaton and for once, it wasn't forced. Frisk's SOUL sang as she watched all the monsters interact to the area around them, knowing that this was her doing.

"Psst! Psst! Frisk!"

Frisk looked down at her body, noticing Chara looking up at her. He pointed to a nearing village and Frisk beamed. She floated down and the two locked fingers, Chara soon taking her place. She quickly moved her bangs back over her eyes, ignoring Flowey's confusion. Frisk took a deep breath and spoke the first thing anyone had her say since entering the Underground.

"THIS WAY!"

Everyone cheered, the pace picking up slightly. The other six humans left their companions to walk up front alongside Frisk.


	4. They're More Than Just Stories

People in town were awoken by the sound of thousands of footsteps. Drowsy humans shuffled to their windows and front doors, some curious about the noise, others pissed that their sleep was interrupted. Despite how they felt, none were expecting to see what they saw.

Monsters. Monsters marching through the neighborhood. Many knew the stories of Mount Ebott, and they were passed off as just that, stories, but with all these monsters in the streets, being lead by seven human children, no one could believe that they were stories anymore.

Every word was true.

Monsters were real.

Some waved at them, others seemed afraid, but they were all monsters none the less.

Humans rushed back in their homes, many frantically calling the police. They kept their children close, but others had stayed outside, watching the giant marching crowd. They were intrigued by them, not frightened. They watched as they continued to walk toward the center of town.

Frisk's ears perked up the sound of sirens and she stopped, making the others stop as well. Police cars arrive in surplus, making a barrier between them and the rest of town. They pointed guns at them and a few police officers walked forward. The one with the megaphone began to speak into it.

"Attention monsters! You are disturbing the peace. Please leave peacefully or else we'll be forced to use force."

Shouts of protest rose up almost immediately. The officer shouted into the megaphone in an attempt to gain control again and soon the crowd had quieted down.

"I'm sorry, but many people are uncomfortable with you here. The last encounter with monsters and the human race did not end well, remember?"

The only thing that did was anger the crowd. Everyone started to move forward and the police fired warning shots in the air. Justin sighed and raised his own gun. The moment he pulled the trigger, a bright yellow bullet shot straight upward, exploding with a loud POP.

"ENOUGH, DAGNABIT!"

With the distraction in place, Cooper raced forward and snatched the policeman's megaphone away. Any and all shots fired at him during his run up were deflected by Gordy's borrowed pan. He tossed the megaphone to Marissa and she quickly motioned for Papyrus to pick her up, but when he leaned down to do so, he heard guns being cocked and aimed at him direction.

"DROP THE KID! DROP THE KID OR WE WILL SHOOT!"

Papyrus looked at Marissa with fear in his eye sockets. She pat his gloved hand affectionately and he nodded shakily, picking her up completely. The police began firing and Gordy stomped his foot, summoning his SOUL. He threw his hands out to his sides, summoning a translucent green shield in front of the crowd. The bullets hit it harmlessly, but it was putting a hell of a strain on Gordy. Undyne growled and opened her hand to summon a spear, but Frisk quickly grabbed her wrist, frantically shaking her head.

"But-!"

Frisk shook their head again, more firmly. Undyne growled one more time before sighing gruffly.

"You better know what you're doing, punk."

Frisk nodded, making a little noise to go with it. Gordy's shield was starting to break, but soon the police guns were out of bullets. Gordy's shield fell along him and he breathed heavily on his side. Toriel wanted to use her healing magic on him, but she didn't want to provoke anyone. Marissa, once again on Papyrus' shoulders, began to talk into the megaphone.

"Are you imbeciles done yet?"

She didn't allow anyone to answer.

"If you hadn't noticed, _no one here is hostile._ Trust me, if they wanted to hurt you, they would have already. It's not 1038 anymore, guys! Give them a chance!"

Bella moved forward and Marissa dropped the megaphone into her hands.

"We weren't even raised to hate monsters, what's some please tell me the problem here?"

"They're-They're…"

Justin took the megaphone next.

"They're-They're-! They're what? Sweet and kind monsters that are just happy to be free from the prison that _humans_ put them in?"

The policeman, now with a new megaphone, began to speak up.

"If they're as friendly as you say, then why are the causing such a racket? And I wanna hear it from one of them!"

Toriel calmly took the megaphone and walked forward. She noticed how some of them tensed as she moved.

"Sir, I apologize for the noise, but you must understand. Our kind has been trapped for a millennia. We are just happy to be free."

Undyne stomped up and snatched the megaphone into her hands.

"Get a fucking clue! We aren't free to hurt anyone!"

 _Unless they fuck up_ , Undyne thought.

Papyrus took the megaphone from Undyne.

"Indeed!"

Undyne looked at Papyrus in shock. He had lowered his voice. He _had_ to be scared. She quickly checked his stats and noticed he had upped his defense almost completely.

"We're just here to make friends. We don't want any trouble. We promise."

Papyrus handed the megaphone to Marissa, but none of them spoke. There were a few seconds of silence before the police officer lifted his megaphone to his mouth.

"Fine. But you must return to Mount Ebott for the time being. We have nowhere to house you all."

All the monsters murmured in agreement and turned, ready to walk back to their original home. The cops began to retreat to their cars.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to Frisk, who had picked up the megaphone. She set Flowey down beside her and turned to the cops, who had also stopped to pay attention.

"Shouldn't there be somebody who can bridge the gap between monster and human? Someone who understands both species and can help monsters understand humans and humans understand monsters? An ambassador of sorts?"

A second, more skeptical looking, police walked up.

"And who might that be?"

Frisk stepped forward.

"Us-I mean me."

"No Frisk."

Cooper moved forward and grabbed her hand.

"You mean us."

Slowly, the other five humans fell into line and the policeman sighed. Frisk tilted her head up and winked at the air, the red glint behind her hair disappearing.

"Fine, but really, you must return to Mount Ebott. We can decide housing later."

"no need for that."

Sans finally walked up, levitating the megaphone into his hands.

"we can build our own houses. took few days to build the house me and paps got. it's easy cause ya know…"

Sans smiled a bit wider and his left eye flickered blue for the slightest of moments.

"we got magic. just give us a big enough plot of land and we'll get to work ourselves. anyway, i was _policed_ to meet you. the pleasure was all _spine._ "

Toriel giggled and Papyrus groaned loudly, but all monsters began to leave the area, their seven little ambassadors behind them. Some, when they returned to their homes, began packing their belongings, excited and ready for the adventure at hand. Some were less enthusiastic about moving to this new place that already showed disliking toward them.

* * *

Guess who's not dead! Me!


	5. The Start Of A New Beginning

It had been a week since the barrier was broken and all monsters raced out to the surface, only to be sent back hours after. Many were starting to lose hope, but the Seven Humans did their best to keep spirits up. During that week, Sans and Papyrus had moved into Toriel's home "to keep an eye on Marissa", but Toriel was no fool and knew it was just a ploy to get closer to her delicious pies. Toriel had also taken it upon herself to reteach some things to the six recently revived humans.

"And what letter is this?"

"T!"

"Very good! You're doing wonderful, my children!"

Toriel sat in her favorite chair, a fire crackling beside her, and the six humans all sitting on the floor, reading letters from flashcards. She knew that they always knew, but had simply forgotten.

Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, and Flowey all sat the table, eating slices from a freshly baked butterscotch-cinnamon pie. The special pie had been baked when Sans and Papyrus couldn't stop arguing over which flavor they wanted.

"QUEEN TORIEL, THIS IS DELICIOUS! IT EVEN SURPASSES MY FIVE-STAR, GOURMET SPAGHETTI!"

"yeah, it's pretty good tori."

"Mhmhm~! Thank you, dears!"

Frisk's eyebrows furrowed and she stopped feeding Flowey, much to his annoyance, as confusion set upon her face. They were skeletons, right? With no icky fleshy parts! She reached over and tapped Sans' arm.

"hm? what's up, kid?"

Frisk swallowed and pointed to her tongue, then back at Sans.

"do we have tongues? nah, we ain't got none of ya humany parts."

Frisk gestured to the pie, then to her tongue, then to Sans, completely confused.

"how can we taste the pie? well, ya see kid, skeleton monsters have sensors in their skulls so we can know when something's in it, like a venus fly trap does. if something were to fly through my eye socket, the sensors around my eye would let me know that there is pie or something in my head."

Frisk gestured impatiently at her tongue. Though this was informative, it wasn't the answer to her question.

"alright, alright. keep your shirt on. the sensors closer to our mouths are so we can taste stuff. if they weren't there, i could pour an entire bottle of cinnamon down my gullet and never bat an eye, but i can barely handle two spoonfuls. unlike _some_ people."

Papyrus gave Sans a glance over his shoulder.

"he thinks he's _clover_ because he can eat four spoonfuls of cinnamon without gagging. honestly, it gives me _chives._ "

Papyrus grumbled and tried to eat his pie in peace.

"aaw, come on. you need to _chili_ out. you also need to _gingerly_ hold the fork, cause you're bending it."

"I hope you boys aren't _horseradishing_ around over there."

Papyrus grumbled louder and put his head in his hands, starting to shake slightly. Frisk was about to at Sans to stop with the puns, but he spoke before she could spell anything.

"course not, tori. we'll leave your dining room in _mint_ condition! won't we…"

Sans leaned in closer to his brother and whispered in his ear.

" _paprika?"_

That did it. Papyrus busted out laughing. He was laughing harder than Frisk had ever heard before and it wasn't his regular "NYEH HEH HEH!" It was different laughter, happier almost. Marissa turned, the confusion being given over to her.

"But I thought you hated puns, Pap."

"spice puns are his favorite."

"NO-! NO THEY'RE NOT!"

"but pap, you laugh at these jokes all the _thyme."_

Papyrus covered his mouth, barely holding back another laughing fit. Sans' smile widened and he put his hand on his shoulder.

"NO-NO MORE JOKES!"

"alright, alright, i'm done."

Frisk smiled against her hands and turned, picking up Flowey's fork. She picked up some more pie and held the fork out to the evil potted plant. He took the bite a little quicker than she expected, resulting in her accidentally getting bitten by the sharp teeth in the sides of his mouth. Frisk recoiled immediately, leaving Flowey with a fork in his mouth, and looked at her bleeding finger. Sans stood up, his eye glowing bright blue.

"you did that purpose you little weed!"

Flowey spat the fork into the wood of the table.

"And so what if I did?!"

Sans raised his hand, but Frisk grabbed Flowey and pulled him aside, shaking her head. She pulled a bandage from her pocket and placed it on her finger, smiling and signing, "Good as new." Sans huffed and plopped back down in his seat.

"he has one more time to hurt you kid."

"He'll behave," Frisk signed.

"he better."

Frisk smiled and turned to Flowey, pushing up their bangs slightly to reveal their red and green eyes. The green one winked and Frisk dropped their hair and picked up Flowey's fork. The magic plant begrudgingly continued to eat.

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking away.

Frisk gave him an affectionate pat on the head, but her attention was turned to a knocking on the front door. Excusing herself, Frisk stood and rushed into the hallway.

"H-Hello? Is anyone in there? I wa-was told to come here."

Frisk opened up the door and looked up to see a human dressed in a nice navy suit and a matching tie, though it is messily made. He looked down at Frisk and cleared his throat.

"Hello. Are you one of the Ambassadors?"

Frisk nodded quietly.

"Okay, good. May I come in? I have something to discuss."

Frisk nodded and stood to the side, letting the man inside. He walked up the stairs and visibly jumped at the sight of the four monsters, but shook away his discomfort and walked into the living room fully.

"H-Hello, everyone. I'm Harry and I have some matters to discuss."

Toriel set the cards aside and stood up, walking over to the young man. He visibly stiffened and took a step back, but Toriel calmly placed her hand on his back. She fixed his tie and gave him a kind, motherly smile.

"Would you like some pie?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Harry set the fork aside, his plate empty. He swallowed with a smile, sighing.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, thank you. That was delicious."

Harry stood from his place at the table, the air of nervousness still there but much, much smaller.

"Now, uh, as I was instructed to tell you when I came here. We are going to clear a very large section of land for you build your homes and such. We wanted to inform the Ambassadors that it will be okay to bring everyone up in a few days. But if you have some monsters that will be helpful in clearing the land, they'd be welcome!"

Harry pulled at and fiddled with his tie in an effort to calm his somewhat stilled nerves. The others present murmured happily, nodding in agreement. Toriel walked down the hallway, returning just as quickly with a small slip of paper and a rolled up sheet.

"Here you are. This piece of paper has the names of monsters that should be able to help. And here is a map so you can find your way."

Harry took both papers, looking them over with happiness in his eyes.

"Thank you, Miss Toriel, I think you told me. This is going to be very helpful."

Toriel nodded her welcome and Harry started heading the opposite way he came, when he stopped. He turned to Toriel, hand reaching up to messy his tie.

"Hey, this might sound silly, but could I have some pie to go? It was really good."

Toriel giggled and nodded, retrieving a slice of pie. It was on a special plate that everyone present recognized. Harry took it, confusing lacing his features.

"Aren't you going to wrap it?"

"No need!"

Gordy stood up, walking over to the small group.

"This little plate keeps it fresh and it won't even fall off! It's magic!"

Harry's eyes widened a bit and he looked at the plate with interest. After a moment, Harry said goodbye and walked off on his way. The group waved him off and made sure he got to Snowdin safe before they all retreated back inside and returned to their activities.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT BROTHER? WE'LL HAVE A HOME ON THE SURFACE SOON!"

"yeah, but i won't be joining immediately. got something i need to take care of in hotland first."

Papyrus looked at Sans, confused on what he might be doing, but proud that he was doing anything at all.

It was mostly silent, the only noise being the Fallen Humans calling out letters and words. The fire crackled in it's small place, giving the room a warm feel and glow. The delicious scent of cinnamon and butterscotch wafted through the small house, faint but there. It was peaceful, their quaint little house.

This was starting to take effect on Frisk, the child's head starting to droop. Flowey, even with the lost fork in his mouth, dipped his own head, catching her before she connected roughly with the table. He summoned a few bullets to, as gently as he could, knock the plates aside. He gingerly let her head down and set the fork aside afterward, looking at her. Frisk pulled her arms up, resting her head on them. Flowey smiled at her, before he came to his senses.

"What? Why am I doing anything for her?"

A yawn escaped Flowey and he tried to suppress the next one with a growl, but it didn't work. Toriel set her cards aside and walked over to him, placing a hand on the back of his stem.

"Do you require a nap, my child?"

Flowey blushed and glared up at her.

"No! I'm not...t-tired," he yawned once more. "I-In the slightest! I don't...I don't need…"

Flowey was swaying with his attempts to stay awake and be cruel, but he couldn't fight it anymore. Flowey slumped forward, falling on top of Frisk and falling asleep. Toriel looked up at the clock on the wall, smiling.

"It's quite funny. My children always took their naps at this time."

Toriel chuckled sadly, unaware of the spirit tiredly trying to hug her. Chara couldn't hold on anymore, falling back into Frisk to rest a bit easier. Toriel picked up Frisk and Flowey gently, carrying them to Frisk's room. She set her down on the bed and Flowey on the nightstand, smiling as she left the room.

Toriel walked back into the living room, finding the amusing sight of the font brothers asleep themselves. Toriel sat down in her chair, surprised when Cooper climbed into her lap. He cuddled up to her, wrapping his arms around her as sleep started to overtake him. Toriel looked down when she felt a weight against the chair between the space of her legs, finding Gordy leaning against her with Justin in his lap. He held the sleeping boy close as he started to doze himself. Melissa and Abigail leaned against him on either side, with Bella laying across all three of them.

Abigail sang a melody softly, which the others responded to as sleep started to fall upon them. They each fell silent one at a time, before the room was quiet. Toriel smiled and leaned her head back, falling asleep herself.

* * *

So we have our newly introduced character, Harry! The next few chapters will be him going through the Underground, but you don't have to read them to understand what's going on. Also, I've set up an ask blog for the story at "Undertale-All-Together-Again" on Tumblr.


	6. Harry's Underground Adventure: Snowdin

Harry stared at the immense door, placing his shoulder against it and pushing it open with all he could give. Before he realized, the door had opened enough for him to just slip through, which resulted in him falling flat on his face in the snow below.

"Ah! Cold, cold, cold…"

Harry picked himself up and brushed his suit off, wrapping his arms around himself as he shivered.

"Okay, okay, first person on the list."

Harry pulled the small slip out of his pocket and saw "Ice Wolf (Snowdin)" written at the top.

"Well, if this isn't Snowdin, I don't know what is."

Harry marched through the snow, the sound of the crunch reminding him of home. He looked around, looking at his map and noticing a little note.

 _hey. watch out for the puzzles me and my bro set up a while back. they ain't dangerous, but you will have to solve them to get to Snowdin_ _ **Town**_ _._

Harry nodded to himself, adjusting his tie as he continued on. He walked and walked, trying to focus more on his surroundings than the low temperature. He passed something similar to a small concessions stand with a dog face on it, and even looked inside for someone to tell him where all the puzzles were, but nobody happened to be inside. Sighing, Harry continued on.

" _It's the most wonderful time of the year…"_

Harry sang under his breath to distract from the silence. It was the first song to enter his mind and he just started to hum it, followed mumbling the words like always.

" _With the kids jingleb-_ oh."

Harry looked down to see the large ball of snow he had just kicked, rapid starting to melt. He watched, frozen with either amazement or horror, as it disappeared. Then he blinked and there it was again.

"Wait, what?"

Harry kicked the ball again and watched it disappear, before he blinked. There it was again.

"What? If that's the case then I gotta do something with it then."

Harry looked around, noticing a hole in the ground a ways away. Shrugging, Harry picked up the somewhat heavy ball and hurriedly carried it to the gaping hole, dropping it. A small jingle played, followed by a purple flag sprouting from the ground along with some gold. Harry chuckled and flicked the flagpole, before pulling out his map and carrying on, the gold in his pocket.

"This place is so quiet. Why would everybody tell me to be careful?"

*Crunch*

Harry looked down from his map to see a piece of paper crumbled up under his foot. It looked like something that came with a child's menu.

"Oh my god, is that a word search?"

Harry beamed as he plopped down on the ground, pulling a pencil from his coat pocket. He quickly found that none of the words to find were actually available, but different ones instead. He circled every word he could find with pure glee, filling the paper with lines and small doodles that were produced as he searched.

"Is that all of them?"

Harry gave the paper a once over, but was unable to find anymore words. He folded the paper into a neat little square and stuffed it in his pocket, walking on ahead to find another note and a half eaten plate of spaghetti. Harry contemplated his chances of getting sick from eating the rest of it, but then he remembered the pie that he had put...somewhere. Something in the back of his mind told him not to think about it and he listened, walking on.

Harry looked around the new section of Snowdin he had entered, noticing three trees and a patch in the middle of them. He looked to his right and saw some kind of white stuff and spikes blocking his path.

 ***Something tells you to check below first**

The man nodded and started to walk to where he was instructed, when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Who said that?"

… No answer.

With a nervous shrug, Harry still continued downward. He came across a small field, filled with either snow or white cotton, but either way, it was white and soft.

"Well, there's only one way to do this."

Harry turned around so his back was to it, kicked his own legs out from under himself, and fell backwards. The fluff flew up everywhere and Harry rolled over to look at the revealed solution. He stared at it for a moment, before he snapped and pulled out his map.

"Oh. Ooooh!"

Harry sprang to his feet and ran back to the three trees, nearly slipping as he kneeled by the patch on the ground. He brushed at it and revealed a switch, which he pulled with vigor. The ground rumbled and Harry watched the spikes lower.

"Yes! I am so smart!"

Harry stood up and neglected to brush the snow off his person, simply marching on. He came across two X's on the ground and hesitantly walked up to them, stepping on one. Surprise filled his eyes as the X he touched become an O.

"Well, if I've learned anything, it's that O's are better than X's."

Harry jumped over the rocks separating the X's and landed on the other one. He stepped forward carefully and stomped playfully on the button above, smiling as the spikes lowered. He raced forward, finding an even more complicated version of the puzzle before. He shrugged and looked at the layout, before he started to walk on the X's, looking for the proper solution.

"Okay, so up here, a right here, down through here, exit and run back, hit that X and then this one, run to the switch aaand…"

Harry hit the button and tapped his foot as the ground rumbled. He walked around the completed puzzle and over the now empty spikes slots. He looked firm when the snow crunching turned into thumping, finding a metallic, greyed out floor. He looked it over, tapping it a few times.

"Is this a puzzle? I don't think..nope, not a puzzle."

Harry walked away, still wondering if it _might_ have been a puzzle at one point. His train of thought was derailed as he suddenly began sliding over ice. He screamed as the realization finally kicked in as he slipped off the cliff.

 _This is it. I'm gonna die._

Harry's scream was cut short as he belly flopped into the show. The man rolled over, clutching his stomach.

"Oww…"

Harry dragged himself to his feet and absentmindedly walked up the path to his left, half surprised to find himself at the puzzle again.

"Okay, think Harry. Think and pay attention."

Harry began talking to himself about the solution. He nodded to himself was he was sure he had it and slid forward towards the lowest X. He carefully executed his plan, sliding towards the switch and stopping on it. He clapped as the path came out and he walked forward into the forest.

"Can't...see anything!"

When Harry emerged from the small forest, he had a snow cowboy hat, which he quickly shook out of his hair. He checked his map once more and walked forward, seeing a place filled with mounds of snow. He kneeled by one and reached his hand out, touching it lightly.

 ***It's a snow poff!**

Harry chuckled and checked the other ones, tittering at each response he got. He eventually reached the last one and, to his amazement, pulled out a few golden coins, about ten. He shrugged and stuffed them in his pocket, walking on. He came across a bridge and carefully crossed it, his head perking up when he got to the other side.

"Music?"

He walked forward, passing a sign that read "Welcome to Snowdin!" He marveled at the small town before him, walking into it. Monsters were all around the place, most stopping their conversations to look at him as he passed. Feeling self-conscious, Harry turned and entered the building closest to him.

He was immediately hit with a face full of warming heat, a jarring contrast from the cold he had stopped noticing long ago. Monsters whipped around to face him and he jumped, looking at all of them in turn.

"Uh... hi?"

Harry was surprised to receive a few waves in return. He pulled into himself as he walked meekly to the bar and sat down, rubbing his arms.

"...Something bothering you?"

Harry glanced up to see the bartender halfway looking at him, cleaning a glass.

"No, technically not."

"...If you say technically not, then there's something technically bothering you."

A small laugh left the human man as he leaned his head down on the counter.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"...Shall I get you something to eat? It'd be free."

The flame monster presented him a menu when he looked up. Harry took it graciously and was quick to select the signature fries off of it.

"...It will be out in a minute."

Harry nodded and watched as the monster marched off to the back. In this time, Harry decided to swallow his fear and turn around in his seat to look out at the restaurant. There were a few patrons, but what caught his eye the most was the table filled with dogs playing poker.

"Maybe…"

 ***You think they might be able to help**

The human hopped out of his seat and walked over, hesitantly tapping one of them in a black jumpsuit on the shoulder. He turned to him, tilting his head.

"H-Hi, I'm-"

"Hold it, laddie."

Harry watched as all the dogs at the table began sniffing him. He chuckled a bit as they did so and instinctively reached down to pet them, earning a few happy barks in return.

"Alright, lads. He checks out. Name's Dogamy, that's Doggo, and that be Lesser and Greater Dog. It's a pleasure to meet ya."

Doggo, the one smoking what appeared to be a dog treat, turned to him.

"Whaddaya want, human?"

"Harry. I was wondering if you could all help me find someone named Ice Wolf."

"Whaddaya need him for?"

"To help clear some land on the surface for your homes. The help of strong monsters would be greatly appreciated."

"He," Dogamy began.

"He ain't here."

Both Dogamy and Harry looked at Doggo with confusion.

"What do ya mean, lad? He's-"

"Not here. And even if he was, he wouldn't want to help no humans."

Harry recoiled into himself a bit, feeling smaller. He had failed _again_. He had messed up _again._ He had-

 ***You feel as if he's lying to you.**

Harry stood still for a moment before he nodded to himself and whatever was guiding him, leaning forward towards Doggo.

"I don't believe you."

Doggo looked at him, but barely, without turning to him.

"I bet he is here. You're lying aren't you?"

"Give me a reason."

"You don't think he's strong enough."

Doggo damn near choked. He whipped around to face where he had last seen Harry, placing him a tad bit off from where he actually was.

"Why would I think that about the strongest guy in town?"

"Because you think he's a weakling."

Doggo growled and stood up, unaware of Harry's smirk.

"If he's such a weakling, why does he spend all day chucking heavy ass ice blocks into the river up north, huh?"

It took Doggo a moment to realize what he had just done. When he finally did, the dog slumped back down into his seat, mumbling something about how, "The human played me…" Harry sniggered and walked up to the bar, grabbing his fries with a thank you and walking back toward the door.

 ***You feel like petting someone**

Harry stopped, slowly turning around to look at Doggo. He paused for a bit before he walked over to him and tousled his head fur. Harry left as quickly as he had walked away from the door in the first place, catching only a glimpse of Doggo's tail wagging.

"Okay, he said north, so thaaat's… this way."

Harry walked up the path, spotting a dark grey wolf in front of a contraption inside a small fenced off area. He picked up another ice block and turned around, throwing it into the river behind him. Harry watched him for a while, even sitting down in the snow to eat his fries.

"What would you like, human?"

"Harry. And nothing, I'm just patiently waiting for you to take a break so we can talk."

"Can't take a break, won't take a break, but talking sounds nice."

Harry chuckled and stood up to move a bit closer. They began to chat, about nothing mostly, as Ice Wolf continued to work. Ice Wolf slowly stopped throwing ice, eventually leaning against the ice block and looking at Harry as he spoke.

"You mean, on the surface, the seasons change? There isn't just one?"

"Crazy, right? I could show you, you know. I do need some strong monsters to help with the clearing of a plot of land that will allow monsters to build their homes."

Ice Wolf stared at Harry as he began to fiddle with his tie. After a few seconds, Ice Wolf nodded, making Harry smile and stand.

"Let's go!"

Ice Wolf raised a paw and turned, beginning to dig up snow. A path of ice and dirt was created and Ice Wolf pushed a block onto it, watching as it slid seamlessly into the water.

"That should do it."

He hopped the fence and Harry smiled, passing off his half-full fries container. Ice Wolf beamed, eating as he trailed behind him. The human pulled out map, checking it as he marched back into town.

"Okay, so now we're going to Waterfall to see if…" He dug the slip of paper out of his pocket and read the next few names. "Someone named Undyne and someone named Aaron want to come and help out. Ready?"

Ice Wolf, with the empty container discarded somewhere, nodded sharply. The two began walking, Ice Wolf waving goodbye to each person he passed. Harry covered his face with his arms as the winds began to get stronger, but Ice Wolf picked him up and settled him on his back, protecting him from the storm with his thick fur.

"Almost there."

Harry didn't realize when the wind stopped blowing, but when it did it was the most relieving thing he had ever experienced. Ice Wolf set him down and he gazed around, eyes twinkling at the sight of the world before him.

"It's so beautiful…"

That's when Harry noticed the wet feeling under his shoes. He sat down and pulled them off, socks as well, while rolling up his pant legs to his knees. He pocketed the shoes and socks, miraculously feeling nothing inside his pocket, before turning to Ice Wolf.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

The two chuckled and began walking together. Harry's ears picked up on the sound of gentle bells playing and he closed his eyes, listening to the melody they provided.

 ***Welcome to Waterfall.**

* * *

I wonder who's talking to Harry.


End file.
